


Under The Surface

by KateFuller



Series: Under The Surface [1]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: College AU, From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series - Freeform, Horror, Multi, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateFuller/pseuds/KateFuller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate Fuller has been awarded a full ride scholarship to Kansas State University and on her first day, she meets Richard Gecko, an engineering major, whose brother, Seth, is actively serving in the military.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Surface

The teenager finished unpacking the last of her belongings and went to lay in her newly made bed that her father had helped her fix. Scott had been no help since he was gawking at all the girls that came to greet the newest member of the dorms. It was Kate’s first year in college and she was very excited to start the second part of her education career. All that was missing was her dear mother that had passed away almost a year ago, right in the middle of her junior year of high school. Time had healed most of the wound, and it helped to know that she was finally with God so there was no point in being sad about it anymore. Kate was going to make her mother proud, no matter what it took. She sat on the edge of the bed and held the last picture of her and her mother tightly against her chest, shedding a few tears before placing it near the head of her bed. She was curious as to who her roommate was going to be; not being contacted before the semester had even started made her slightly nervous. Kate just hoped they were a kind person and not someone who was sloppy, or worse, just plain rude. Her father and brother walked back into the room her the last box of clothing and set it by the bed.

“Roommate ain’t here yet, Katie-cakes?” her father asked, using her embarrassing nickname that was cute when she was 13, not 18 and in college. “Daaad….” she whined, sighing, bending down to grab the box, and placed it on her bed before turning back around, knowing it was time to say good-bye. She went to hug her brother, “Take care of Daddy, okay?” she whispered and pulled away. She could feel the tears well up as she walked over to her father and hugged him tightly. “I love you Daddy…” she said, her voice breaking a bit at the end. Tears flowed down her cheeks, squeezing him one more time before she let him go. It was a shame that her family didn’t live in Kansas, and this coming year was going to be difficult without her family, but she knew they’d be there in a heartbeat if she ever needed them. “Well, I guess this is it…” she said, shifting her weight to one foot, arms crossed across her chest as she looked at both of them with sad eyes.

Once they were gone and she waved at them from her dorm window, she decided to walk around the campus, maybe even find the locations of her classes before class started in two days. The young woman was nervous, more nervous that she didn’t have any friends here, like she would’ve if she had decided to go to university in Texas, but she had won a scholarship and couldn’t refuse the offer, no matter how much her father begged. Kate walked around and observed the students, and the welcoming atmosphere that surrounded the campus. The trees were beautiful; the sounds of the late afternoon comforted her ears. Kate went to go grab a cup of coffee in the cafeteria and sat to read the university map. She was in her own little zone that she didn’t realize that someone was standing behind her until she heard them speak.

“You know, you’re holding the map upside down…” the upperclassman said, adjusting his glasses.

Kate jumped at the sound of the deep voice and turned around to face the man that had just made her blush a deep red. “No wonder it took me forever to find this place…” she replied, turning over the map, and realized that now it made perfect sense and felt like a total idiot. “Thank you for that er — what’s your name?” she asked, figuring it was probably a good idea to get a name.

“Richard, you?”

“Kate”

The man walked around the table and sat down in the nearest chair possible, placing his textbooks down on the table as he snagged the map from her and studied it for a bit. Kate scoffed and tried to reach for it, unsure as to why he was acting so casual, as if they had know each other for a long time. “Can I please have that back?” Kate asked, holding out her tiny hand.


End file.
